CRONA: The Owner's Guide and Manual
by monkeybait
Summary: The CRONA unit is now available for purchase from the company that brought you DEATH THE KID and BLACK STAR.


**CRONA: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

If you are reading this, than you are now the proud possessor of your own CRONA! For maximum enjoyment of said unit, and so that you are completely knowledgeable of your unit's behaviors, actions, etc., we encourage you to read this manual.

Note: Please excuse all misspellings of the CRONA unit in past unit owner's guide and maintenance manuals manufactured by Shinigami & Co. Thank you!

* * *

**Basic Information**

Name: CRONA

Manufacturing Date: 6/27/2009

Place of Manufacturing: Shinigami & Co.

Genetic Type: Fearful; Gentle; Timid

Height: Short --- Below Average --- Average --- Above Average --- Tall

Weight: Light --- Below Average --- Average --- Above Average --- Obese

* * *

**Accessories**

RAGNOROK unit (attached)

(2) Cuffs, white

(1) Pair of dress shoes, black

(1) Pair of long socks, white

(1) Somewhat gender-neutral black dress/tunic

* * *

****

Behaviors

The behaviors for your CRONA are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**Insecure (default)**

Your CRONA will almost never be in a situation where they feel completely at-ease. When they first meet you, they may act shy and wary, but if you treat them with kindness and understanding, CRONA will quickly warm up to you.

It's best to keep CRONA out of situations where they can feel intimidated by their surroundings. CRONA units feel more comfortable with an emptier room consisting of not much more than a bed. Allow a corner to be available at all times, but make sure that they don't become too attached to their room or they will never want to leave. MAKA units make good friends for CRONA. BLACK STAR units do not. (See **Unit Interactions** for more.)

CRONA does not do well in groups of people that they do not know. But with people they do know, CRONA feels generally comfortable. However, it is safe to say that a party or shopping mall are not places CRONA would like to be. You can easily identify when your unit is unhappy in a particular situation, as they will usually say, "I don't know how to deal with this!".

**Contented**

Any happy feelings that CRONA expresses will always be rather subtle. For CRONA, a small smile is the equivalent to bursting with joy. Happiness appears less frequently than other emotions, but is more likely to occur when a MAKA unit has befriended them. Material possessions, aside from a pillow, do not increase your CRONA units happiness.

Warning: CRONA units have not been tested when large quantities of sugar have been swallowed. Do not attempt to make your CRONA cheerful through the force feeding of sweets.

**Dark**

CRONA has a dark side that is, unusually, only seen in their writing. Unless you yourself would like to suffer from depression, we suggest you don't read anything CRONA writes. (The idea to express their feelings through poetry will come from the MAKA unit.)

**Depressed**

CRONA units tend to get more depressed than any other unit in the **SOUL EATER **collection. This is probably due to their negative outlook on life. CRONA has multiple phobias, which doesn't help them feel better.

When your CRONA unit is depressed, let them go to their corner (if CRONA has given their favorite corner a name, do not worry, this is typical behavior) and perhaps give them a pillow to hug. Any MAKA unit can speed up the cheering process dramatically.

**Spazzy**

CRONA units will often have a mental breakdown and completely freak out when a situation is past their control. In these instances, it is best to just remind CRONA that everything is alright/how to breathe and they will get over it quickly.

If it seems that CRONA reacts over-the-top or strangely in a situation that does not seem threatening to their wellbeing, then they are probably harboring a secret they do not wish to keep to themselves. Very kindly talk to CRONA about it; they have probably been bullied into a situation that they did not feel comfortable being in. If CRONA refuses to open up to you, they will probably share their feelings with a MAKA or MARIE unit. (Unless, of course, that situation involves MARIE - be suspicious if you own a MEDUSA or ERUKA unit.)

**Courageous (locked)**

**Trigger: MEDUSA unit after fighting a STEIN unit and infecting him with Black Blood; pitting MAKA in danger; treating your CRONA with kindness**

If you keep your CRONA unit for a long enough period of time, while treating them with kindness and patience, they may eventually develop the confidence to be chivalrous. You can also force this demeanor to the surface by fighting a MEDUSA unit with a STEIN unit and allowing MEDUSA to infect STEIN with her black blood but still allowing STEIN to win. (This situation is difficult to duplicate.) CRONA will also save an MAKA unit that is in danger in battle once they become closer friends.

**Insane (locked)**

**Trigger: MEDUSA unit**

This mode can only be accessed if a MEDUSA unit is purchased. MEDUSA is capable of manipulating your CRONA unit's thoughts, which makes them temporarily homicidal. CRONA is actually quite dangerous when this behavior is present. RAGNAROK, your CRONA unit's weapon who is literally attached to them, will be larger and more powerful when under MEDUSA's control. Even a MAKA unit cannot calm CRONA down when they are in this state, so be very careful when deciding what units you want to purchase.

**Terrified**

Whenever CRONA has to go to a new area or try something they are worried about, they will often cower. Whether it is behind a person, a piece of furniture, or a wall, your CRONA unit will always find a creative, if not childish, way to hide from the situation. They seem to very fiercely believe in the "I can't see you, you can't see me" theory.

* * *

**Modes**

The modes for your CRONA are as follows:

**STANDARD mode**

STANDARD mode is the setting your CRONA comes in. Because CRONA units already come with their weapon, RANGAROK, attached, CRONA can already fight. However, in this mode, CRONA prefers not to battle and would rather watch. If any units CRONA is friends with are in danger, however, they will jump in and try to save them. Also, when CRONA's confidence is heightened by assurance from both a MAKA unit and a MARIE unit, they will choose to fight their own battles, preferably against a MEDUSA unit.

Other units CRONA can fight include: DEATH SCYTHE, DEATH THE KID with LIZ and PATTY, MAKA with SOUL, and STEIN units.

**BLACK BLOOD mode**

Your CRONA unit's weapon, RAGNAROK, will transform into a sword. (The size of the sword depends upon whether or not CRONA's black blood is in full activation.) Even when RAGNAROK is small, he can still handle a hard blow.

Additional moves are, in order of heightening power: Screech Gamma; Screech Beta; Screech Alpha.

WARNING: Always take precaution of your CRONA when they are fighting. They are using sharp and dangerous weapons that can hurt on contact. Keep small children and pets out of range.

**BLACK DRAGON MODE (locked)**

**Trigger: MEDUSA unit**

This mode is activated by CRONA's black blood. It allows RAGNAROK to turn into a set of wings that enable flight. CRONA can use RAGNAROK as a weapon simultaneously.

**INSANE mode (locked)**

**Trigger: MEDUSA unit**

MEDUSA units are capable of making your CRONA unit stronger, causing CRONA to fight at their peak skill. CRONA can wipe out several individuals at once but has little control over what they are doing and may feel ashamed later.

Note: MEDUSA units do more harm than good for CRONA and often make them feel insecure. For best results, keep MEDUSA away from any CRONA units you keep.

WARNING: CRONA is dangerous in this mode and fights wildly. Keep a good distance so that you do not become subject to attack. Also make sure small children and pets are not nearby.

* * *

**Unit Interactions**

The unit interactions for your CRONA are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**MAKA** - CRONA feels very comfortable around MAKA. MAKA units will make CRONA feel right at home and give them confidence to believe in themselves.

If you pit CRONA and MAKA in a fight against each other, MAKA will dislike CRONA for a while if her weapon, SOUL, is seriously injured in battle.

**BLACK STAR** - CRONA seems a little wary of BLACK STAR. BLACK STAR means well, but because he is very upfront in his approach, your CRONA unit may act slightly nervous or uncomfortable towards them.

**SID** - SID terrifies CRONA mostly because of his appearance. Keep SID units away, as it will only cause your CRONA to hide fearfully.

**RAGNAROK** - RAGNAROK bullies CRONA verbally and physically, despite the fact that it appreciates CRONA deep down. RAGNAROK will probably hate you at first but can be easily swayed if you bribe him with cookies.

**MEDUSA** - CRONA's mother and a snake witch. MEDUSA is very hard and abusive to CRONA. We don't suggest keeping them near each other, as MEDUSA will often provoke her child into doing bad deeds and make them feel insecure.

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: What gender is CRONA?

A: In all honesty, we aren't sure. Asking them will result in a chain reaction of glitches that can only be stopped by shutting down. This problem is still being sorted by our technical crews and our tri-annual magazine will inform you when we have created a version that can answer that question without flaw.

* * *

Q: I made the mistake of letting my CRONA unit get too attached to their room. Now they're totally anti-social and are even afraid of talking to my MAKA unit. How do I fix this?

A: Coax RAGNAROK out with food. RAGNAROK will probably hurt CRONA but will convince them to leave. Also, if you have a SID unit, don't let CRONA see him, as that will only scare them back into hiding.

* * *

Q: I want to keep my MEDUSA unit but she keeps tormenting my poor CRONA! Can I make her see the light of justice and leave her child alone?

A: No. If you really want to have both units, you'll have to help CRONA learn to stand up for itself.

* * *

Q: CRONA is having a conversation with my stove…

A: CRONA seems to enjoy the company of inanimate objects. Sever their relationship before it gets too deep and buy a new stove. Then buy some new units online so that you CRONA can have human friends.

* * *

Q: Can my CRONA unit interact with units that are not from **SOUL EATER**?

A: No. There is no programmed reaction for it to them.

* * *

Q: Are their any secret modes for CRONA?

A: On some questionably legal websites, that are in no way related to Shinigami & Co., you can buy versions of younger CRONA units and RAGNAROK units and CRONA units with RAGNAROK disabled.

* * *

Q: Why doesn't my CRONA unit get a love life?

A: It is not in their programming to fall in love or have romance of any sort. There are ways to work at the inner circuitry to cause them to do so, but not in any way approved of by Shinigami & Co.

* * *

**Troubleshooting**

Q: RAGNAROK somehow separated from CRONA and is now sliding around the floor like a slug. Should I be afraid for my life? And should I be afraid for CRONA's life?

A: Your life will be okay if you switch off CRONA. However, CRONA is not. What has happened here is a semi-rare event named lovingly by fans the RAGNAROK-lobster glitch, because of RAGNAROK's crustacean appearance as he slides around the floor with his large hands. CRONA will also act terrified at the splice, so it is best to jump on top of them before they panic, we hate to say. Please send both units back and we will repair them to the best of our ability or send you a new one in its place.

* * *

Q: My unit isn't talking. They open their mouth but nothing comes out. What's the deal?

A: On rare occasions, a unit will come without a voice box. Send it back (the return address is on the box), and we will give you a new one, free of charge.

* * *

Q: I think my unit is dead.

A: That is a shame. Did you remember to supply it with the essentials? Did it work too hard? Were you not paying attention to anything that seemed damaged or in poor condition? If you said 'yes' to any of those questions, the problem is not our fault, and we cannot take the blame and/or give you a new one for free. (If you keep the receipt in the box, you may however get a 15% discount on your next purchase.)

You can order a new CRONA unit, along with many other units, by subscribing to our catalogue!

* * *

Thank you for reading your owner's manual! Now you can efficiently take care of and enjoy your CRONA. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to dial this number:

(1)800-SHINIGAMI (1800-744-64424)


End file.
